The Dark Knight Continues
by BATMAN THE DARK KNIGHT
Summary: This takes place after the Dark Knight Rises and the Joker is once again a threat to Gotham. Follow John Blake in his new crusade as Batman and will he be enough to stop the clown prince of crime
1. Chapter 1

THE DARK KNIGHT CONTINUES

My name is John Blake, and when the masked man known as Bane held Gotham hostage, Bruce Wayne died to save this city, and he entrusted me to carry on his legacy, I am the Batman! When I first started the new crusade, I became my own symbol. I tried to strike fear into my enemies the way Batman never could, as the Nightwing! But I soon realized that I could never live up to Batman's potential unless I became him, but as for the Nightwing persona, it has a legacy of its own. An old friend took up that mantel, he now watches over Blüdhaven as their silent guardian, their watchful protector, the Nightwing. But this isn't about Nightwing, this is about Batman, and the story of the legacy that he will leave in Gotham city

*On the roof of the GCPD precinct*

"Any news commissioner?" "No, just that Scarecrow is on the loose, but nothing on Joker." "Well thanks anyway Jim, I'll keep in touch." "Batman, one last thing, I thought you died in the nuclear explosion" "Bruce Wayne died commissioner, but not what he stood for, Batman is a symbol and he'll live on forever." At that moment Commissioner Gordon turned around just in time to see Batman freefall off the roof and shoot his grappling hook into the night sky.

*Back at the Batcave*

"May I suggest some dinner Mr. Blake?" "Not now Alfred, I have to find the whereabouts of Joker and fast" "Gotham hasn't seen threat liker Joker in a long while sir." "If I remember correctly Alfred, it was nine years." "Well then where has he been all this time?" "Turns out he was in Blackgate when Bane broke out all the other criminals, but instead of fighting with Bane, he went into hiding and just resurfaced not to long ago." "Well I'll leave you to your work John." "Actually Alfred," John stopped typing, "Let's go get burgers." "Splendid idea sir, I'll drive."

*At Big Belly Burger*

"Why did you choose here, sir?" Asked Alfred. "A friend recommended it to me, thought I would try it." As John said this, he seemed awfully unfocused. "Is everything OK Mr. Blake?" "Yeah, Yeah, I'm fine, what are you getting Alfred?" "Would you like to tell me the real reason why you're here?" Alfred said, sensing something suspicious. "The truth is I tracked one of the Joker's associates, Victor Zsasz, to this restaurant and I was going to tag him with a new bat-tracker Lucius developed" "Mr. Fox always had a knack for building useful trinkets, that's how Master Bruce got a lot of his toys." A few minutes later a tall bald man, with abnormal scaring walked in. "That's him", Blake whispered. John walked near Zsasz and "accidentally" bumped into him, in doing so, Blake dropped a black, penny sized tracker and listener into Victor's jacket pocket. John then returned to his seat. "You are welcome to finish your meal Alfred but I'll meet you back at the cave." "Well, I'll be seeing you Mr. Blake, I'm staying to try the Everything Burger. Good luck on your findings, Robin" As he said this Alfred gave a slight chuckle and winked.

*At the Batcave*

"Now where are you, ya sneaky little rat." John Said, looking at his computer. Finally, a green sign saying LOCATION FOUND appeared on the screen John clicked on it and examined the location, but something was off, something wasn't right. He looked at it again and saw the tracker was right behind him. "Oh shh…" WHAM! A metal bar hit him in the head and knocked him out cold, and standing right behind him was Victor Zsasz.


	2. Chapter 2

The Dark Knight Continues

Part Two

John woke suddenly. "Where am I?" he asked into the darkness. Then he heard a familiar voice answer. "Don't worry sir, I got him!" It was Alfred, thank God. John then got up and walked over to him. "How was your burger" he asked. "I never got to finish it. Soon after you left, Mr. Zsasz got up left too, then I knew something was up, so I followed him. I got here just in time to see him bop you over the head with a crowbar, I then proceeded to use my Taser on him" "Well, where is he now?" "Oh, he's right over there sir." Alfred then gestured toward the Batcave's containment cell. "Thanks Alfred." "Anytime Mr. Blake." "I'll be right back, I'm going to change and see if I can get anything from him." "Good luck sir." A few minutes later, John returned in full Batman armor, ready for interrogation.

Batman opened up Zsasz's cell, grabbed him by the collar and slammed him against the wall. "WHERE IS THE JOKER?!" he yelled and punched Victor in the face. "WHAT IS HE PLANNING?! TELL ME!" At that moment Zsasz clenched is jaw and his mouth started foaming. "Dammit, cyanide", Blake said angrily, but Zsasz didn't die, instead he started laughing hysterically. 'What the hell is this?' John thought, and he dropped Zsasz to the ground. Victor twitched and turned and cackled uncontrollably, until finally the laughter died down and his body became stiff and all that was left was a devilish grin across his face. "Alfred, analyze a sample of that and find out what it is, this is no doubt the works of the Joker, I have to go see Commissioner Gordon."

*On the roof of the GCPD precinct*

"Batman, you're here, any news?" Gordon asked. "Nothing on Joker's location Jim, but I did find something." "Which is…" "To be honest, I don't really know what it is. I think it's some kind of poison, similar to cyanide, but instead of dying immediately you begin laughing uncontrollably and when you die it leaves a creepy smile on your face." "Sounds dangerous." Gordon replied. CHHH, Batman's earpiece buzzed and he heard Alfred's voice, "I think I got something, sir." Batman turned to Gordon, "I think I might have something Jim, I have to go." "OK, if I need you I'll call" as the commissioner said this he patted a giant spotlight with a bat on it, which the GCPD simply called the Bat-signal.

*Back at the Batcave*

"What do you got for me Alfred?" "Well sir", Alfred said pointing at the computer, "I noticed that most of the chemicals in that poison came from a warehouse owned by Ace Chemical, and I thought that was a good place to start." "What's the address?" "This particular warehouse is at 139 Robinson drive." He turned around to look at John, but all he saw was the giant, tank like Batmobile splash through the waterfall and drive off.

*At the Ace Chemical warehouse*

Batman got out of the Batmobile and walked to the warehouse doors and of course it was locked, but he knew how to pick it. He reached for his utility belt and got out two needle like tools, he then proceeded to pick the lock. When Batman finished he kicked the door open and was ready for a fight, but the warehouse was empty, or so he thought. There was a light flutter of footsteps and the sound of the giant metal doors slam closed. 'Damn, it's a trap!' Blake thought. Suddenly, two men in scary clown masks grabbed Batman from behind. Then the lights flickered on and there was a man in a purple suit with poorly applied makeup standing in the middle of the warehouse. "Joker!" Batman yelled. "Batman, Batman, Batman, long time, no see, what brings to this part of town?" Joker replied, walking closer to Batman. "Stopping you!" Blake yelled in his deep raspy voice. "Well then, that's not going to happen" Joker said in a joking tone. Then he leaned close to Batman and asked "Do you wanna know how I got these scars?" He gestured towards the marks on his face. "NO!" Batman yelled and head butted Joker right in the nose, making it bleed. "Wow, that was a good one." Joker said holding his bloody nose. "Now lemme ask you another question Batman, why so serious?" "Because, I'm the goddamn Batman." At that moment Batman broke free of the henchmen's grip, threw a smoke pellet on the ground and shot his grapple gun into the rafters. There was a flurry of gunfire at the ceiling and then silence. CHINK….. CHINK….. CHINK CHINK, Batarangs hit each and every gun, rendering them useless. Then the lights went black. "Ooooh, this is going to be fun" cried Joker through the darkness. Batman then descended down on his grapple line, grabbed a goon, knocked him unconscious and pulled him up into the rafters. Then another henchman, and another, until only Joker himself was left. Then the lights flickered back on. "Um, you forgot me." Said Joker, as if it were a joke. "No" Batman replied, "I saved the best for last!" Joker then looked up just in time to see Batman swing down from the ceiling and deliver a crushing blow to the clown's gut, sending him flying across the room. "How does justice feel Joker?" "I will have to admit", Joker said staggering off the ground, "that was pretty impressive." "Then wait till you see this!" Then Batman pulled out a grapple gun and shot it around the clown's foot, then pulled out a second grappling hook and shot it towards the ceiling. They both quickly zipped high up through the building, busted through the glass sunroof and landed on the metal roof of the warehouse. Batman picked Joker up and punched him in the face. The he grabbed Joker by the collar and held him over the side of the roof. "This end now Joker!" "Ha, and I thought my jokes were bad. You're not gonna kill me, it's your one rule." "No, not today, you've done too many bad things for me to let you live." And with that Batman let go, dropping Joker into the dark. But as Joker fell he uttered out these few last words, "See you in hell John!"


End file.
